Colds and Dreams
by Dark Soul of Shadows
Summary: Len has a cold right before a concert. Kaito decides to stay with him while he get's better. And Len... starts to dream. Len/Kaito


_I had always planned on creating a yaoi fic, but I never knew what to write about. Or base it on for that matter. So, I just decided to do a challenge. I guess I'll have to go small to large(AKA shonen-ai to yaoi). Yeah so… enjoy!_

--

Len laid on the bed, nose stuffed, eyes watery, throat sore. A thermometer was sticking out of his mouth. Rin was sitting beside him on the bed, looking at the thermometer. Miku stood behind her, a concerned look on her face. Meiko sat at the foot on the bed, and Kaito stood next to the bed, across from Miku and Rin. Rin took the thermometer out of Len's mouth, peered at the mercury, then shook it.

"Well?" Len asked in a raspy voice.

"You have a fever of 39 degrees Celsius," Rin replied. Miku, widened her eyes and Meiko shook her head.

"Of all the days to get sick. We have a concert in one hour and Master doesn't want us to cancel. I can't see why though; I don't think that our fans will enjoy that one of us won't be there," Meiko said. Len threw a look at her, seeming to be angry.

"Who said that I'm not going?" he demanded, his voice no better. Rin punched him in the back of the head. Len immediately put his hand over the bump that she had made. His eyes became even more watery. Kami-sama, she would hit you at any time she was ticked at you.

"You baka! You can't sing in your condition!" she hissed at him. Len now put his outraged gazed at her.

"Of course I can!" he replied furiously. "_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama. Souiu atsukai kokoro-ete_-" The last sound was Len half-crying, half-wincing in pain of his sore throat. Now he was sure that he wouldn't be singing. Besides, in that song he would have to scream twice. His throat burned just at the thought of it.

"That sounded terrible!" Miku exclaimed. "You need to stay here and rest!"

"No way! I'll be fine!" Len croaked at her and was greeted by Rin's fist yet again.

"Len! If you don't stay here and rest, I'll run you over with the Roda Rolla!" she shouted at him. Without even waiting for a response from him, Rin turned to the others. "I'll stay here with him to make sure he get's well."

"You can't do that," Kaito said, speaking for the first time. "You're doing a duet with Meiko, remember? Master said that that song was the most important of all the concert. I can stay with Len instead. None of my songs are new anyway."

"But then there will be only girls! We can't leave both of you!" Rin protested. Kaito thought a moment.

"Ask Gakupo to come instead," he suggested. "You know how the fans love him."

"I am NOT dressing up as a freaking eggplant!" Meiko shouted. Len, Rin and Miku couldn't help but laugh at that. Even Kaito smiled at that.

"Then I suggest that you run when you see him with an eggplant costume," he replied. Rin turned back into the seriousness.

"Alright. Stay with Len, and make sure he gets better." She then turned to Len. "Or I swear to Kami-sama, you will die." Len rolled his eyes and promised that he would rest. But then, it was hard not to when there was a violent girl in front of him.

"It's time to go. Rin, we're going to have to travel by your Roda Rolla in order to get there in time," Miku said. Rin nodded, said goodbye to the two boys, then left the room. The last thing Kaito and Len heard was a very loud "SAM-U-RAI!", the front door slamming, and the sound of the Roda Rolla driving away. They froze until silence entered the house and then looked at each other.

"Thanks for staying Onii-san," Len finally said. Kaito smiled at him.

"It's no problem. Wait here a minute, I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room. Len just laid on the bed, no really sure what to do in the meantime. He sighed at the thought of being left out of the concert. He always loved how his singing brought happiness to other people. And not being able to sing at all, weather it would be at a concert or just home alone, was pure agony. Len sank down, cursing his cold.

"I'm back."

Len looked to the door, seeing Kaito coming into the room, carrying a bowl of water and a towel. Kaito set the items down on the table and soaked the towel.

"We should bring that fever down. If you got worse, then Rin would kill me," he said. Kaito squeezed the towel and placed it on Len's head. Len sighed as the coolness of the towel brought down the heat enveloping him.

"Thank you, Onii-san," he said, feeling somewhat sleepy. Kaito smiled.

"Go to sleep, Len," he said. Len felt his eyelids lower and he drifted to sleep.

-_Dream_-

_Len walked alone in a meadow. The sun was shining above him and there was a slight breeze. It was absolutely perfect. He walked around, savoring the feeling. He decided to sat down on the grass. It was amazing how soft it was. He just closed his eyes and bathed in the sunlight._

_A large shadow caused Len to open his eyes. Kaito was standing over him, a smile on his face. He offered his and, which Len took and he stood up. Kaito smiled again, and walked away, motioning Len to follow. Len was confused a minute, but followed Kaito anyway._

_They walked around, going in no particular direction. Len saw a couple rabbits and some birds. They seemed to be enjoying themselves._

_Then Kaito spun around and faced Len. He was still smiling warmly, causing Len to smile back. Kaito leaned down and kissed Len's forehead very softly. Len's face became red as Kaito pulled back. Did he really just kiss him? Len put his hand to his forehead. That kiss felt so good. It was as if an angel was blessing him._

"_Sukidayo, Len." Len blushed even more at Kaito's comment. A white heat surrounded him. It was bright and warm and Kaito was slowly fading away. Len didn't want to leave so soon, but he knew he must. He just wanted to say one thing before he left. It was barely a whisper._

"_Sukidayo, Kaito."_

--

Len bolted upright onto his bed. The cloth that was on this forehead fell to his lap. He looked around. Was that really just a dream and nothing more? Did that kiss never happen? Len put his hand on his forehead. There was nothing lingering. He had really dreamt up that whole thing.

"Len, are you alright?" Len turned his head to see Kaito sitting in a chair eating some ice cream. The dream had affected Len so much that he blushed just by looking at Kaito. Len nodded.

"I think I'm all better, Onii-san," he said. Kaito put the ice cream down and wiped his mouth on a wipe. He sat on the bed next to Len and leaned down to meet him face to face with Len, who blushed furiously.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked. Len breathed a couple times through his nose and cleared his throat. Yep, everything was good. He nodded his head.

"I'll have to be sure of that. You wouldn't want Rin to go crazy on you," Kaito said. He leaned down even lower very slowly and kissed Len chastely on his forehead. He kept his lips there for a few very long seconds before pulling back, a small smile on his face. Len was about as red as a tomato. His mouth was to the floor.

"You're fine. There is no fever," Kaito said. He and Len stared into each others eyes, making this scene almost perfect.

Almost.

"LEN! Are you alright?!"

Len winced at how high a voice Rin screamed at. She burst into the room, pushed Kaito off the bed, and looked directly at Len.

"I'm fine, Rin," he said. "I can breathe again."

"And he doesn't have a temperature," Kaito interjected. "I made sure of it." Len blushed and turned his head to the side. Thankfully, no one thought too much about it.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Onii-san," Rin replied. Kaito smiled at her.

"It was no problem. I'll leave you two alone while I finish this ice cream," he said, taking the ice cream bowl. Right when he grasped the door handle, he turned to look at Len.

"By the way Len, you talk when you sleep, and just to let you know, I feel the same," he said, then opened the door and left. Len just sat there, gaping at the door. His mind replayed his dream again and stopped to the part where he talked. Rin looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Len closed his mouth and nodded. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

_Sukidayo, Kaito…_

--

_39 degrees Celsius is 102.2 degrees Fahrenheit. The song Len was singing was his version of "The World is Mine". And "sukidayo" means "I love you". Now, I know next to nothing in Japanese, but I wanted to keep an authenticity to the story. I can't help but think that Kaito was out of character… Oh well. Hope you liked, so please review._


End file.
